In the related art, gas heaters of heating a radiator with combustion heat generated by combusting a fuel gas and heating an industrial material, foods, or the like, with radiant heat from a radiation surface of the radiator have been widely distributed. For example, a technique of combusting the fuel gas ejected from a plurality of burner ports formed in the radiation surface and heating the radiation surface has been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1).